Theft
by ChoujuX
Summary: A Saryn breaks into a Corpus ship to steal a Void Key - and then a Balor Fomorian shows up.


Saryn spun, sending her Scoliac whip lashing across the Corpus Crewman's chest. She twisted, causing the writhing, living cord and blade to send the Crewman to the ground with a scream. Another Corpus soldier stepped in, trying to bludgeon the Warframe with his Prova shock baton. Saryn retracted her infested whip and ran him through, letting him drop to the ground with a thud.

Several MOA canisters opened with a metallic thud, sending four green and black robots sprinting towards the Warframe. Turning, Saryn slipped her Scoliac into its storage position and withdrew a Gorgon light machine gun. The four MOAs stopped just short of the Warframe, braced themselves, and opened fire with their plasma repeaters. Saryn braced herself in turn, letting the plasma bursts impact on her shields.

Once the robot's weapons had finished their salvo, Saryn returned with her own. The Gorgon shredded through the MOA's thin shields, and ripped apart the metal beneath. Soon all that remained of the robots was a pile of sparking metal. Surveying the damage, Saryn placed the Gorgon on her back and pulled an Azima pistol from her hip. The Warframe turned and stalked away, her feet clanking on the polished metal floor.

As the Warframe stepped down the hall, the ship she was standing in rumbled and shook. She caught herself and glanced around as several canisters crashed to the ground and alarms started to blare. Leaping over the rolling supplies, Saryn trained her Azima on a door to her left. It opened, fortunately revealing nothing but lockers in various states of disarray. Another explosion racked the ship, sending her stumbling.

"Tenno! Get... now... -alor Fomor-...!" The Lotus' voice, drowned in static, echoed in Saryn's neuroptics. Saryn began to sprint to the extraction point, simply ignoring the panicked Corpus crewmen who got in her way. One of the crewmen stepped directly in front of the Warframe, causing her to catch him by his helmet and throw him aside. She raced around a corner, slid, and slammed into a recently deployed Drover Bursa. Its sapphire and black armor shone in the artificial light, as the enhanced MOA backed up.

Preparing for the fight, Saryn switched to her Gorgon, and aimed it at the robot. The Bursa locked into it's combat position, and backed away, opening space for its weapons. Saryn opened fire, the bullets slamming into the robot's armored shields. Flaring blue, the Bursa's shields restored to their max, and the robot opened fire. Grenades slammed around the Warframe, buffeting her shields.

Reaching back, Saryn drew her Scoliac. Watching the robot warily, she lept overhead and grabbed ahold of the wall. The Warframe jammed her whip's blade into the controls on the back of the Bursa. She wrenched it out, and slammed it back in, sending sparks and shards of metal flying. The Bursa gave out a loud metallic shriek, and collapsed, the panel on its back glowing green.

"Hurry, Tenno!" The Lotus' voice filtered through again. Saryn quickly stepped away from the Bursa, which promptly exploded several seconds later. Not looking back,

Saryn sprinted down the metallic hallways until she finally reached a large storeroom. Several guards who were still on duty, despite the explosions, turned towards her.

"Jatttasey! Appayk!" One of the guards, a Tech, shouted, pulling up his Supra light machine gun. Saryn's Gorgon's hail of bullets dropped the Tech where he stood. She fired on two, swapped to her whip, eliminated two more, and finally downed the last few with a blast of Miasma. She walked to the center of the room as the ability dissipated, where a large metal cylinder containing a Void Key resided. Regarding it, the Warframe judged the best way to get inside, before sending her fist through the glass. Short and simple.

Swiping the Key from the cylinder, Saryn spun and set out for extraction. Another, larger explosion rocked the ship, throwing Saryn into the wall.

"Tenn-! Grineer boardin- -rty! Run!" Lotus yelled, before cutting off completely. Saryn increased her speed, as a Grineer boarding pod slammed through the side of the ship several yards away. The pod opened, sending several Grineer Lancers charging out. Saryn slashed and cut several of the Lancers down as they ran out, before launched another Miasma and running.

"Operator, I'm encountering heavy resistance. Extraction may not be possible!" Cephalon Ordis' voice filtered through Saryn's neuroptics. A second pod struck the ship, rather close. Saryn prepared for another fight as she approached the burning section of the ship.

"Rafram sputer, attaf!" One of the Grineer lancers cried, as he and his comrades opened fire. The blasts from their Grakatas impacted on Saryn's shields, which were going dangerously low.

"Shs MOH'NE!" A metallic female voice snarled. The owner of the voice, a towering female Grineer equipped with various cybernetic implants, stepped out from the pod. She stepped towards Saryn, knocking aside her Lancers with her weapon, a cannibalized Rampart. Saryn tensed as the Grineer stepper towards her, smirking.

"Do gar nogh kho I ahm, Tenno? I ahm Leutnt Jak'ra, kf Kuncllar Hay Vek's prsenl ghard! Gav tuh kley Voyhd Kay!" Jak'ra snarled, and advanced on Saryn, carrying her modififed Rampart at her hip. Still smirking, she opened fire, the energy blasts slamming into the Warframe's shields and hurling her backwards. Saryn twisted back and managed to roll, coming to a stop with her Gorgon drawn. She returned fire, which ricocheted off Jak'ra's shield/gun hybrid and armor.

The Grineer Lieutenant growled and bashed her weapon into Saryn, sending the frame into a wall.

"Garr Lotus segnd gar tk rhue!" She laughed, and struck the Warframe again, slamming her into a wall.

"I'm -KILLING- coming, Operator!" Ordis shouted. "Get ready...!"

Jak'ra stood over the damaged Warframe, a cruel smile on her face. She whirled at the screams of her Lancers, as a barrage of Corpus lasers cut them down. Backing away, she blocked their attacks until the Grineer stood on one side of the hallway, Saryn in the middle, and the Corpus squad on the far side.

"Yuttetpet, ittapety!" The lead crewmen barked.

Jak'ra tossed her head and spat, "Nvar!" The Grineer lieutenant sent her own laser blasts raking over the Corpus crewman, splattering across their shields and sending them sprawling for cover.

"Almost there... Operator, you may want -TO PREPARE FOR FIREWORKS- get somewhere open," Ordis echoed. Saryn clambered to her feet, ignoring the crossfire striking her shields, and hurled herself towards the middle of the room. Just then, a crazed-sounding Ordis laughed as the Scimitar bomber's explosives blasted a hole through the Corpus ship.

Saryn let the explosive decompression drag her out, as well as the Corpus Crewman and Lancer corpses. Her last view of Jak'ra was of the Grineer clinging to a piece of torn metal and shrieking various Grineer words at the floating Warframe that she didn't bother to translate. Flipping once, she felt her Elytron Archwing connect to her back. Mentally thanking Ordis, she fired a Warhead into the gaping hole.

The explosion was spectacular.

Rotating around, Saryn turned towards her Scimitar bomber which had moved closer. Making sure to keep an eye on the huge Balor Fomorian that was pounding the Corpus ship she had just exited, she activated her jets and sped away. Slowing down, the Warframe floated in backwards until she entered the airlock. Stowing the Archwing, Saryn walked from the back of the landing craft, past the foundry, and up the ramp to the cockpit.

"Welcome back, Operator," Ordis said, sounding cheerful.

"Congratulations, Tenno. You succesfully retrieved the Void Key, it will be a great asset."

Saryn nodded, glanced out at the orange surface of Venus that filled the window, and began scanning the star map for another adventure.


End file.
